


Untitled

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, I just thought this up in like a second and i dunno how to tag it hahaha, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Past Relationship(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Platonic Sheith, couldn't think of a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Shiro and Keith talk about the objects of their affection; one in the past, one about to begin.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I need some Kallura/Shadam stuff, so here’s this thing I made up on the spot.

 Keith lowered his head and turned to look at Allura sitting off by herself… again. He was so focused on her that he didn’t see Shiro coming up to sit next to him.

“It’s Allura, isn’t it?” 

Startled at first, Keith gently turned to look at his mentor. “How’d you know?”

Shiro just lightly chuckled. “I’ve seen that face before. You love her, don’t you?”

Stroking his scar, Keith sheepishly turned away. “Yeah, I think I do. By the way… what are you going to do when you see Adam again?”

Now it was Shiro’s turn to look away. “I don’t know. I’m not sure he even wants to talk to me again.”

“That’s not true,” said Keith. Surprised, Shiro looked up at Keith. “He still loves you. You think I didn’t talk to him?”

Shiro remained bewildered, but smiled. “Thanks, Keith. Now, go tell Allura how you feel about her before it’s too late.”

Without a word, Keith scrambled to his feet to talk to Allura.

 

 


End file.
